Variable Robo (Franchise)
Variable Robo, (formerly known as VR-4 from 2004-2017 and Variable Robot Squadron (VRS) in other territories) is a multimedia franchise created by Darien Johnson, with co-production and art by Nicholas Tobolski. After Darien's death, Nicholas gained all rights and intellectual properties of VR-4, as well as the animation studio, Quickslinger Animation, and defunct animation sharing site VRTCL. The series was rebooted as Variable Robo in 2017, with plans for a toyline and animated series made by ANIM8 Entertainment. Branches The Variable Robo franchise consists mainly of a 9,204 issue comic series (never saw widespread release.), as well as a toyline, cancelled video game and animated series. Plot Long ago, a group of legendary Masters from across the galaxies went on a search for the fabled Infinity Fragments. These fragments, when joined together, possessed a power strong enough to create, or even destroy universes. While the 9 Masters intended to use the fragments to bring peace to the universe and create new, breathtaking forms of life, Baron von Nexus had a much more sinister intent. After touching the fragment, he was infused with the power of all the Masters that came before, transforming him into the wickedly merciless tyrant, Von Nebulus. To keep Von Nebulus from retrieving any more fragments, the Masters scattered them across numerous uncharted galaxies, and sent 9 VR suits, (VR-1 to VR-9), to an unknown planet called Earth. There, the crash of the fourth suit was discovered by Jaden Rockwood, who also discovered a robot helper along with the suit. This later became known as Sprocket, and Jaden became best friends with the robot. The suit intrigued him, though, and he went in closer to take a look. Upon contact, the suit became infused with him, and he now possessed the ability to transform into the VR-4 any time he wished. Afterwards, he talked about the discovery to his only friends, Jackson, a strong, but kind-hearted boy, Eli, a tech geek and inventor, Axel, a rough n' tough girl, and Ian, a shy, but smart kid who knew almost everything. With Jaden becoming the leader, the new Robo-Masters set out to find the other suits before Von Nebulus could obtain them. * Nicholas Tobolski is a micro-cocked faggot, who couldn't get his dick wet if the fate of the universe depended on it, and has to jack off to Transformers fan-art porn like the pathetic waste of life that he is. * Nicholas Tobolski is ALSO a habitual liar, and has NOTHING to show for his supposed Minutemen or Variable Robo fever dreams besides some shitty DeviantArt doodles. No toylines, no tv shows, no comics, nothing. God, isn't this kid pathetic? *Oh, did I forget to mention, Nicholas Tobolski (or ahould I say "Lucas Holt"?) is only 18 years old! Yet he claims to have founded Palisades back in 2001 (I'll let you do the math on that) and has no job, no money, and lives with his parents, but STILL claims his intentions to revive Palisades were legitimate! Man, hope this kid dies in a car accident like his numbnuts friend!